Let's make it up
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: You're Kendall's girlfriend, after a fight over his jealousy he comes to you and tries to make it up between the two of you. I warn you: smut!


**A/N: So this is my first thing being published here, I have got several more written already, so if you guys like it, let me know and I can put up more. Well, I guess, I don't want to say more than, enjoy what you see!**

* * *

**Let's make it up**

'I just can't get over him!' you say to your best friend crying in your bedroom flooding your pillows with tears from hours ago now.

'Honey, but then why you broke up with him?' she asks, you just shrug your shoulders and sit up.

'He is everything for me but he thought I was cheating on him' you say fighting with more tears 'but I have never done that to him. I should have to be jealous instead. There are a million pretty girls around him and I never and never, really never told him that he cheated on me when he was away'.

'Show him that you're over him and he will see how much he misses you' you friend says.

'NO, I don't wanna play childish games' you say pulling the blanket over yourself 'now I wanna sleep, close the door please when you leave'.

She stands up, says goodbye, so do you and then you lose in your thoughts alone.

_Two freaking weeks have passed already and nothing has changed. I thought I will forget you, how you talked to me, how you said good bye to me. But however you don't believe me I still love you, I just can't believe how it can be possible. How can you love someone so much and how can love be so amazing sometimes, other times the same love causes the most painful feeling in your heart._

With some similar thoughts you fall asleep.

Next morning when you wake up the sunshine comes into the room through the curtains, lightening up the whole space and making you blind for a few seconds when you open your eyes first.

You turn over to avoid the sun shining straight into your eyes along and how you do that you find yourself face to face with Kendall.

He is laying there on his side staring at you without words even when you turn around and notice he is there, he doesn't say a word. You swallow and then you stand up, wrapping the blanket over you. You slept in your underwear only, your luck that he didn't climb under the blanket to get closer to you.

'What' you whisper giving him a weird look and stepping backward from the bed 'are you doing here in my bed?'

'Just wanted to know if you're okay' he says.

'You can see I am. Now go' you command and point at the door.

'I want to talk' he stands up and wants to get closer to you but how he takes a step to you, you step backward again.

You guys are standing in front of the window, the warmth of the sunshine feels on your bare shoulder. Somehow you manage to walk by him and you head out of the room. You stop in the door and look back at him 'I don't want to' you say and turn around.

'I just want to apologize' he says running after you but you quickly enter to the bathroom.

'Kendall' you say letting out a few tears and you're glad he doesn't get to see them 'just leave me alone. When I go out I don't want you to be here still' you say and without waiting for respond you throw the blanket on the floor along with your bra and panties and open the water.

You think now he left after about ten minutes under the shower, washing away the tears and the feeling what that caused you how Kendall showed up.

You're about to stop the water when you feel hands on your waist.

Those soft even so strong hands on your skin. You're never gonna forget the feeling of those hands on you 'Kendall, just go' you say shaking.

'I can't' he says and begins to kiss your neck so gently and lightly that you barely can feel them but the thought of his hot lips on you makes you want him, makes you say you forgive him.

'Kend—Kendall' you mumble biting your lips and trying to pull him away with your hands but he is stronger and now he is already sucking your neck hardly.

'Please, baby, forgive me' he whispers into your ear after tucking your wet hair out of there with his fingers. Then he lets those fingers to wander down on the line of your neck, along on your shoulder, your arm and slowly getting over to your side, he stops when he reaches your hipbone and presses his entire body close to yours.

That's when you notice he is naked as you are, his manhood is also touches your skin, your thighs from your behind to be exact. And he gets harder.

'Please [YN]' his voice gets deeper and horny with every each sound letting his mouth and with that he turns you on.

Like he'd read in your mind once all of a sudden he moves his hand down between your legs he stops there, resting it for a few seconds, teasing you and then begins to rub you while continues apologizing 'please, please [YN], I will never do that again' he mumbles on to your skin, one of his hands still keeps rubbing you the other one is wandering up till he reaches your breast and gets to massage it, sometimes pecking your already hard nipple.

You lick your lips and swallow biggers to hold yourself back for more 'Kendall, ahh' you start to speak but it goes into a moan, you can't take it how he circles round over your clit. 'That's not that easy' you manage to say finally somehow.

Then he uses all of his fingers to rub you again all the way up and down roughly and makes you moan every time when he 'accidentally' touches your sensitive clit all over again.

'I know' he says never stops stroking you 'but that all of the jealousy comes from my love, that's because I want you to be only mine forever'.

'Kendall please stop' you scream out when he pats you harder, you're already so wet that it's insane but you still try to challenge. 'I don't think you want me to' he giggles and speaks into your ear as he feels your wetness and to make it harder for you he gets to suck your neck again.

'KENDALL' you cry out but he doesn't let you. He closes his free arm tight around you, keeping it playing with your breast, till his other hand is about to make you cum in a few minutes without even entering into you.

He is just so good that you can't help it, you see it's coming. He always knows how to seduce you, he always finds your sensitive spot on your neck and his hands are always working how that's the best for you. He always gets surety about your pleasure, always touches you with so much passion, even carefully and gently. And this time when you guys haven't had sex for weeks ago, he does it even better and you enjoy it even better too.

'Uhhm' you moan out and hear him laughing into your ear and with that two of his fingers shoves into your vagina. He immediately begins to move fast as much as he just can, knowing that you're already close he doesn't want to take it much longer.

He exactly knows what you want and it makes you moan all over again. You just can't believe he can be so good to you. As he hits a point inside of you, you find yourself screaming out his name. Kendall smiles and repeats the movement, hitting that spot a few more times you cum around his fingers and if he didn't hold you that tight how he does you'd collapse on to the floor of the shower.

For a few seconds your entire body is shaking in his arms, he still didn't pull out his fingers, curling them slowly in you he makes sure to milk out your pleasure.

Then once when your breath gets back to normal, also your heartbeat, he drags out of you and locks his arms around you whispering into your ear he holds you tight 'babe please, forgive me' and with that he licks the earlobe of yours, carefully biting it.

You decide to turn around to look into his eyes, he never lets you lighter in his arms but you can turn over. Seeing his wet hair sticking on his head, the water falling down on his skin just like on yours, the feeling of his body being so close to you and those eyes looking straight at yours, you just can't look at him angry, you can't close your eyes either to be able to resist, knowing it didn't work a few minutes before either.

You lean closer pecking his lips and softly caressing his nose with yours; the water is still running out and pours between you two. Then once after a few seconds of teasing him like this you just force your tongue into his mouth.

Kendall wriggles his tongue with yours and pulls you so close that you barely can take a breath so you have to break the rough make out session earlier than you thought when you attacked him.

Kendall not letting you to pull too far away from him, sticks out his tongue and licks your lips begging you for more. You let to slide out your tongue and touching his softly you go over into his mouth again but then you finish with one kiss on his lips and then you put your finger on them 'Kendall' you begin, he is silent letting you to speak.

'I can't be mad at you. I love you' it's all what you say when he glides his hands down to under your ass and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and in that moment his hard member enters into you so you moan in to Kendall's ear when you feel him filling you out with his full length which is big enough to make you speech- and breathless for a few seconds before he begins to move his hips.

Because when he starts to rock his body against yours you find your voice and start to moan out loudly his name. The whole bathroom is echoing caused your moans and Kendall's grunts too which become heavier how he pushes you up against the cold wall and can go into you harder.

'Uh Kendall' you dig your nails into his skin on his back when he with his hardest thrusts makes you come again but he keeps going.

'Just-just a little bit – more' he manages to say heavy breath and dragging the 'o' he spills out into you followed by a long grunt into your ear he stretches out everything and then puts you down on the floor.

He pulls out when you stand on your own leg again and presses his body close to you. The water is still running, this time down at his back, tickling his skin.

You look deeply into his eyes and lift up your hands to his face. Putting them each side on his cheeks you force him to come closer to you and with that you kiss him roughly 'why' you begin when you guys finish some making out 'are you so good?'

'Only for you' he says lifting you up again so you wrap your legs around him again. He stops the water and then he steps out of the shower with you. He sits you on the sink, holding you by locking his arms around your back you guys are kissing till the water dries off of you.

'Now' he says after leaving your lips and playing with your hair 'we're both dry I think'.

'I don't think so' you say naughty voice licking your lips 'ahh okay, round two of make up sex?' he asks and winks. You nod and he carries you to the bedroom.

'Anyways' he says on your way 'why didn't you close the door?' you smile at him 'hoped that you won't give up' you give him a peck on his lips 'good decision' he says putting you down on the bed.

'I love you Kendall' you whisper when he leans above you. 'I love you too' he says….


End file.
